TMM: A Christmas carol
by x-Enchanting-Mirror-x
Summary: The mew's are send to the North Pole while Christmas is coming near. What are the aliens up to and will the mew's be able to stop them? This is musical like so there are a lot off songs in it.


**I got an idea! Tell me if you like it and I'll continue writing it. I do not own TMM or music in it. This is pure fan made.**

It's the busiest time of the year in the café. Christmas is near. The girls are each wearing a Christmas hat and are happier than ever. Everywhere in the café are couples sitting, looking in each other's eyes, smiling. Mostly dreaming of a night beneath the famous mistletoe. Who's dreaming the most about the mistletoe? That must be Ichigo. She looks at a couple she just gave their order. The couple smiles at each other and the girl blushes. Ichigo imagines her sitting their with her beloved Aoyama-kun. Although he's still sweet as ever, she's getting strange feelings when she's around him. What's the matter with her? She asks herself several times. From the kitchen comes a call for her and she rushes over to the place with a smile.

"Ichigo-san? Will you bring this fresh order to the couple at table six, please?" Keiichero asks with his ever gentle smile. Ichigo looks down at the red cake with a cherry on it. It really looks like a Christmas cake and very beautiful.

"Aaah! Akasaka-san! It looks wonderful." Ichigo says smiling happily.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll make you some for in your break." Keiichero tells her with a smile. Ichigo nods and takes the order. When she comes in the main café she sees Retasu helping people with their bills, Purin guiding people to their places, Mint sipping tea at her own table and Zakuro coldly putting a order down on one of the tables. Ichigo giggles and brings the order to one of the costumers. The doorbell rings and Purin rushes over to it.

"Hai, na no da! Can I help you?" She asks with a cute monkey smile.

"Yes please. Is Ichigo here?" A boy's voice asks. Purin looks up at him and immediately recognizes him.

"Aoyama-oniichan! Yes she's her. ICHIGO-ONEECHAN, NA NO DA!" Purin shouts through the café. Several costumers look around but then turn back to their order or their date. Ichigo walks over to the door and smiles by the sign of her boyfriend.

"Aoyama-kun!"

"Ichigo-chan, konnichiwa." Masaya greets her. Ichigo blushes as Retasu pulls Purin away from them.

"I was wondering, do you have time today?" He asks her with a kind smile. She pulls slightly at her skirt. Suddenly she hears someone coughing behind her. She quickly turns around and faces Ryou.

"You can have off the rest of the day, strawberry." He says not looking at her. Her face brightens.

"Really? Arigato Shirogane!" She says happily.

"Only because it's almost Christmas." He says and walks away. Ichigo turns back to Aoyama with a big smile on her face.

"Seems like I'm free today." She tells him. He smiles at her and she tells him that she will dress in her regular outfit. When she comes back she wears a pink dress with high socks and warm boots beneath it and a black long coat above it. She leaves her hat on so if she gets nervous, no one will see her cat ears. Masaya takes her hand and guides her off. Retasu watches the whole scene with a soft shade of pink blush on her face.

"Isn't love beautiful? Certainly with Christmas. Everyone changes with Christmas." She says. Mint, who sits next to hear sighs.

"Except from our enemies, they never change." She says without looking at Retasu. Retasu things about that for a second.

"I don't think you're right, Minto-san. I do think our enemies will change if you give them a chance." Retasu says.

"I do believe so to Retasu-oneechan, na no da!" Purin says jumping up from nowhere. Retasu smiles at Purin and Zakuro walks over to them.

"I'm not gone do all the work on my own." She says coldly.

"Hai, Zakuro-san." Retasu says quickly. Zakuro is about to walk away but turns back one more time.

"Retasu, I think the enemy can change. We just don't give them the chance." With that Zakuro continues walking. Retasu looks after her then smiles and continues working herself. Purin also jumps further through the café taking the orders.

Mint stares in her tea like there's no bottom. She stares at her eyes who seems to be empty, without any emotion. How can that be when she's so full of this strange emotion? Next to her reflection she sees Ryou appearing. She turns her head around quickly and faces Ryou.

"You seem deep in thought Minto. Something wrong?" He asks. Mint smiles and turns her head back.

"It's nothing." Mint says with her eyes shut. Ryou smiles and shakes his head.

"Girls! May I have your attention please?" He says. Zakuro, Purin and Retasu walk towards Ryou and Mint.

"Girls, because it's almost Christmas I'll give you the rest of the day off. You can finish the rest of the costumers and then leave." He tells them. The girls, except from Zakuro, smile and jump in joy. They quickly finish their job and then turn into their regular outfit. The others already left when Mint comes out of the dressing room. She wears her blue dress and grabs her dark blue coat as Ryou holds her back from leaving.

"Minto, stay alert." He tells her. Mint looks at him for a moment and then nods. He gives her a smile and steps aside. Mint pushes open the door and leaves.

When she's outside her thoughts are droving her away from the world around her. What is this strange feeling she's feeling? It makes her want to go crazy. A strange feeling she never had before. She rubs her stomach with a sigh. Oh no, she's not hungry. Well maybe she is, but she isn't hungry for food. She passes a building. Above the entry is a mistletoe. Oh how she dreams of standing beneath it with HER beloved one. She blushes at the thought. That would be her ultimate Christmas present. She sighs again and continues walking to her house.

High in the air, on a building, stands a green-haired boy with large ears. He looks down with a smirk, his hand on his stomach. It's the alien warrior Kish. He looks down at the black-haired girl that makes her way home. She seems confused, she is confused. Kish had spied on her for a few days. He knows what's wrong with her. She still needs to find out. He smirks and starts to sing softly with a smirk.

"_I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go….  
Good girls go bad."_

He teleports to her house and watches her go inside while his song continues.

"_I know your type, your type  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite, one bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control."_

Inside the house Mint opens her window. A cold wind hit her, but she didn't notice. What she did notice was a sound, like a voice, a song, almost singing to her. She knows the voice but don't know who it belongs to. His song continues.

"_She was so shy  
'til I drove her wild!  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them girls good go bad  
You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go…  
Good girls go bad!"_

She smiles at the sound. A warm sound that makes her heart beat faster and faster. Words come out of nowhere. She wants to sing them, she wants to let him know he reaches her although she doesn't know who it is.

"_I know your type, your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy, that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control!"_

Kish is surprised when he hears the sound of her voice singing back to him. He grins wide. He knows that she doesn't know who is singing to her, but right now, it doesn't matter. This is their song, their Christmas carol to each other. It doesn't even matter it isn't a Christmas song.

Kish:_  
"She was so shy  
'til I drove her wild!  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad!"_

Mint:_  
"I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist."_

Kish:_  
"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go…  
Good girls go bad!"_

Kish:  
_"Ooooh She got a way with the boys in the place  
treat them like they don't stand a chance!"_

Mint:  
_"And he got a way with the girls in the back  
Actin' like they're too hot to dance!"_

Kish:  
_"Yeah she got a way with the boys in the place  
treat them like they don't stand a chance!"_

Mint:  
_"And he got a way with the girls in the back  
Actin' like they're too hot to dance!"_

Together:  
_"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go…  
Them good girls go bad!!  
YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"_

Mint:  
_"I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist!"_

Kish:  
_"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go…  
Good girls go bad!  
Good girls go  
BAD!"_

Mint sighs as the wind gently lift her hair and the last sound of his voice fades away. What she don't know is that he's still on her roof. Both rub their stomach at the same time without knowing it from each other. Even suddenly their eyes widen. They realize that this is a forbidden love, even if Mint don't know who it is, even if Kish still loves Ichigo. This isn't meant to be. Mint sighs in sadness and closes her window. Kish's eyes are still wide open as he teleports away with a sad expression on his face.

Meanwhile in the café Ryou and Keiichero are contacting everyone. All of the girls picked up their phones.

"Everyone! Listen carefully. I want you to pack everything you need on a vacation to a very, very cold place. Tell your parents we're going on a work-trip, understand?" Ryou tells them. The girls stare into nothing with their mouths open.

"Ryou, what is this all about?" Zakuro asks in a cold tone.

"The alien showed up in a different country." He explains.

"Where?" Mint asks.

"The North-Pole." Ryou says with a sigh. Their eyes widen.

"T-The North-Pole?" Ichigo ask with her mouth open.

"Yes. Listen, if we don't do anything, Christmas might be in danger. It's up to us girls. Let's go for it!" Keiichero explains. The girls agree and hang up. Each rushing over to their houses not knowing what kind of adventure will wait for them.

**Dun, dun, dun! That was it for now. I hope you like it!**


End file.
